Faction Before Blood
by It'sSmallerOnTheOutside
Summary: *Insurgent spoilers* A look at the Divergent story through Caleb's eyes. His thirst for knowledge, how he felt about abandoning his family and Jeanine's influence once he joins the Erudite. - My first FanFiction! Please R
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I can remember my mind has craved knowledge like oxygen to a lung. Even as a small boy I was curious and inquisitive about everything I came across, a trait a soon learned to discourage. My faction defines knowledge as greedy, unnecessary and self-absorbed; but my brain needs the constant flow and input that only knew information can provide. This is why the spines of my books are split and worn, why the pages are thin and tattered, why the covers are torn and faded, for I cram the sources of my knowledge into every nook and cranny I can find. At night, I turn those endless pages over and over till my candle burns to its base, till my vision is blurry and my fingers quiver with exhaustion. Then I conceal them from my ignorant family and return to my obedient nature that they know and love.

The day of the Choosing Ceremony arrives and I'm distraught. I wake in a sweat, thrown out of haunting nightmare to the reality I have dreaded for the past year. I knew my aptitude test results before I even entered the room and now, this whole situation rings far too true. I take a moment to compose myself, an act my parents would consider selfish no doubt, before exiting my room and running right into my sister, Beatrice. I am sure her expression matches my own and I give her a nod of confidence before we move down towards the kitchen.

The morning moves fast and after what seems like less than a few minutes I find myself seated in a sea of dull grey, with Beatrice quite literally shaking beside me. Beatrice has never been selfless. She tried so hard, but putting others before herself never came naturally to her. I have no doubt that she pulled an aptitude for a faction different from our own, but I just hope she makes the right decision. This is what it all comes down to I suppose; faction before blood.

"Caleb Prior."

My name is called and the moment hits me like an oncoming train. I knew it would come, sometimes I even hoped it would come sooner, but now, the thought of deserting my family feels like an act of the devil.

Before rising I give Beatrice's hand a squeeze. She looks up at me, a puzzled expression on her face and I hope that won't be the last time I see it; her face. I stride towards the troublesome circle in what I hope is a confident manner and stand in the dead centre. The crowd before me is a blur and I search out my parent's faces. It takes me a panicked moment to catch their eyes.

"Farewell," I whisper.

Marcus hands me the knife and I slice it across my hand, the pain nothing but a dull sting, and thrust my hand out over the bowl of serene water. I have chosen Erudite; faction before blood.


	2. Chapter 2

The Erudite compound looks utterly different from what I expected. I walk in cluster of awestruck initiates attempting to absorb as much of the moment as I can. We enter into a collection of strategically placed buildings, looming over head with no irrational bright colouring or distractions, yet with enough detail to provide interest. The general feeling is welcoming but I can feel the stares all around me, they are friendly but it is an entirely new experience to me; to accept my importance.

We move through a tour of the compound which seems to consist of a minor city. As our tour guide lists off facts and details I try to pay attention though I know much of what he says will be useless to me. The compound, I have observed, obviously works in a logical manor. The centre building is the most important and is under heavy surveillance, moving towards the outskirts of the city means the buildings are homely and of less importance; beautiful. Erudite is a community able to work in complete unison to achieve their goal of pursuing knowledge and further intelligence; everything I could have hoped for, and as the quote depicts, glistening high above the centre of the communal library (the dominant edifice), knowledge leads to prosperity.

The initiation process is simple yet confronting. "You have two full weeks before your final assessment," our guide explains.

"What assessment?" A Candor girl asks. Her nose is upturned and it is clear she values herself over everyone else in the room, a disgusting attribute.

The guide gives her a disgruntled look, clearly not pleased at being interrupted (but what else do you expect from a Candor I suppose) and adjusts his thin-rimmed spectacles before continuing. "You may spend this time as you please; exploring the compound, mingling and growing accustomed to the area or revising for your IQ examination at the end of the fortnight. There are twelve places available to transfer initiates and those with the highest IQ will be offered them accordingly." The group of transfers explode into conversation and the guide fights for silence. "You will register your name and original faction then will be introduced to your rooms and your host families for the next two weeks. And please remember to keep your voices down, this is a library!" He gives a dissatisfied 'huff' before disappearing into the depths of endless shelves packed tirelessly with data.

The group of transfers mutter in shaken conversation and I turn in a panic observing the people around me: Five Amity, seven Candor, one Dauntless and two Abnegation. A realisation dawns that I am sure will arise with the others soon. Three of us will not be joining the Erudite after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Erudite colour choice is bold. That is my first thought when trying on the clothes the clerk gave me after signing the register. I purposely chose a pair of faded jeans and as modest a shirt as I was given, yet I am still left with an odd feeling of betrayal and discomfort. Wearing something as outgoing as this practically screams attention to me and I can picture the look of hidden displeasure set along my father's face. His mouth set firm, brow furrowed and eyes cold with disapproval.

I exit the dressing room feeling almost humorously displaced. Feeling like a bit of a clown I expected teasing stares, whispers behind my back, amused smiles even yet no one gives me a second glance. A boy that must be at least four years younger than I bounds towards me, a jovial expression plastered across his face. I study his appearance as he moves and find I take a particular liking to him. His stature is small with stubby limbs and a healthy build, his hair is stark blonde, tousled in a careless manor and his mousy facial features round out the look of a bright, young kid.

"Alexander Rousche," The boy introduces himself in an almost sing-song voice. He plants his feet in front of me and throws out a hand of welcome.

"Caleb Prior," I reply. I grasp his hand loosely, feeling slightly lost, and he gives it a firm shake.

"Come on!" He says, keeping a firm grip on my hand. "Let's go meet mum and dad!"

Alexander (or Alex as he's asked me to call him) drags me through the streets of the Erudite Compound chattering away like a hungry robin. Apparently, his parents work in the Research Facility specialising in simulation serum, Alex however finds the thought of spending day-in-day-out in a lab, and I quote, boring as hell. His constant noise and free spirit brings a flicker of a smile to my face. I don't know why but he seems uncannily familiar; he reminds me of someone.

I am interrupted from my pondering when Alexander halts abruptly. I blink a few times to clear my vision and find an odd sight in front of me. Of course the thought crossed my mind, many times in fact, I knew that making this decision would force this moment upon me and it was something I had feared and dreaded. But the moment came too soon. I was meant to have time, time to adjust, time to compose myself but instead it seems I have been thrown into the deep end.

"So how's my favourite nephew?" Jeanine asks, bending down and pinching Alexander's cheek with a honey-sweet smile. So that's who Alexander resembled: Jeanine Matthews.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah! And you must be Alex's transfer big brother!" Jeanine offers me the same sugar-coated smile, and it's not the sugar that supposedly tastes nice, no, this is sugar that rots your teeth. She presents her hand in welcome and as I prepare for another awkward and unpractised embrace she suddenly jerks her hand and back and throws a pointed finger into my face. "Hold on a minute. You're the Prior boy aren't you?" It's not a question. I stand dumbfounded in front of the woman I have been brought up to despise. My opinion of her thus far is: cruel, manipulative and what my parents considered worst of all, incredibly intelligent.

Jeanine returns her hand and I attempt to imitate Alexander's firm handshake whilst seeming as natural possible. I must have failed as Jeanine gives me an odd look and begins to scrutinize my every feature. I can feel the tension growing and Jeanine obviously can too as she tries to release some of it with another smile. But something has changed. When speaking to Alexander, Jeanine had seemed surprisingly genuine. Even when first introducing herself to me her smile had been clearly forced but there was no obvious deception behind it. Now, the mixture of the curl at the ends of her lips, the faint glint in her eye and her clasped hands can only be described as mischievous. I study her eyes exceedingly carefully, hoping to deduce something of use but to no avail. Instead I am met with a piercing blue that seems to crawl right through me, arranged into an unforgiving stare that can only foresee trouble.

My encounter with Jeanine was extremely unsettling but I am determined not to let it deter me from the excitement that Erudite has to offer. Alexander's parents seemed nice enough within our brief encounter and I am now on a full tour of the house with Alexander, complete with history, memories, quotes and demonstrations. Finally arriving at the door to my bedroom for the next fortnight, Alexander makes a dramatic gesture presenting it like his most prized possession. I grasp the cool steel of the handle and push forward into the room.

I am awestruck. The sheer size of the room is unimaginable and I am suddenly washed onto shore by a wave of guilt at hoarding such space. My first guess is that Alexander and I will be sharing, in which I would insist on requiring as little room as possible, but he assures me that I have it all to myself. Chelsea, Alexander's mother, appears in the door way and suggests that 'Alex' give me some time to acquaint myself. I hear the kindness in her voice and for a moment my thoughts are thrown back home but I am unable to focus on them as the door slams shut with a jolt. Back in my state of sheer amazement I pace the length of the room absorbing each and every detail. Suddenly I am overwhelmed by a rush of adrenaline and I realise I need more. I need to see and experience more of what Erudite truly has to offer and I am sure it is more than I could ever dream for. So naturally, I head for the Library.

My investigation of the Communal Library concluded the following: the Library is colossal, a clear sanctuary and haven for anyone pulling an aptitude for Erudite including myself. Deciding to leave exploration of the computers for another day I stroll the lengths of infinite shelves, skimming my hands along each and every unique, leather cover; tattered and loved to unseasonably new I adore each and every one of them. I retire to a quiet corner surrounded by mountainous piles of books of which I am determined to pour through, anxious to indulge myself in the luxuries I have been deprived of for sixteen years. From fiction to biographies to picture books to guides I wanted them all!

The anticipation has welled up inside me and it takes extreme self-control to keep the goofy smile off my face. I snatch up the book closest to me and stare at the first sentence of the first page of my first novel: _'My dear son abandoned me before I could see him grow into a man, before I could tell him I loved him and it broke my heart.'_

**A huge thankyou to everyone who has read my FanFiction thus far! I would love to hear your opinions and as I am very new to this and hoping to get better I am open to any criticism, so, go wild :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I wallowed in my despair for what felt like an eternity.

_'How could I do this? How could I do this! Abandoning my own family, my kin, my loved ones. It doesn't make sense. I'm a monster, a freak of nature. No. I'm not any of that; I'm so much worse. I am selfish. You selfish, selfish bastard! All you ever think about is yourself. What about Mother? What about Father? What about dear Beatrice? Not a thought for them eh? You didn't even consider them and now, look at you! Wallowing in your own self-pity. You're a disgrace Caleb! You didn't just go and abandon them, oh no, that wasn't enough! You're a traitor! You are a traitor against your own family! You joined the Erudite! You are the enemy now Caleb. All those things you heard about the corrupt Erudite that will happen to you, in time no doubt, but oh it will. It's not a safe haven, how could you ever think such a thing. Erudite is hell! And you put yourself right in the middle of it.'_

I scolded myself over and over. It drove me close to insanity to think of the pain I'd caused my family and then I resulted to selfishness to try and justify myself. I thought if maybe I punished myself enough I could be forgiven; if only it were that simple.

As time passed in reality the library soon cleared out and I was confronted by the woman who'd registered me. "I'm very sorry to interrupt sir but you'll have to either register for- oh!" She paused mid-sentence, noting first my tears and then my vulnerability. A confused look crossed her face and it took her a moment to realise my situation as an initiate. "It's all right there dear. The first day is always the hardest." The woman was reasonably elderly and clearly wise so I tried to take her comment into consideration. Instead it forced more tears tumbling down into my lap. The woman came and sat beside me, placing a comforting arm around my shoulders. I tensed at the physical contact, unsure how to react but began to relax, noting the kindness and gentleness in the woman's nature. "Caleb isn't it?" I nodded, calming more and more with each word. "Don't worry Caleb, it always gets better from here. You a long way from home?" Her tone and use of language was odd for an Erudite, but I found it comforting.

"A-Abnegation," I stuttered through the clog in my throat. I raised a hand and attempted to clear my eyes a little, hoping the library was empty.

"Really! Wow, that's a brave move my boy," I looked away, hoping she wouldn't notice my discomfort. "You know, I came from Abnegation too." I stared up at the woman in shock.

"How- how did you-"

"Oh dear, that was a long time ago now. Things weren't as heated between the two factions. Much happier times they were, oh how I miss them. I had a lovely family back home, still do now. It's just such a pity, not watching my younger siblings grow up. Gosh, not having my parents around as I grew up. But I needed more; I always knew there was so much more. You must understand." I nodded but I doubt she noticed. "I loved my family to pieces, and as I said I still do, but I always knew there was more to the world than serving others. There had to be, and Erudite could provide me with that insight. Don't get me wrong Caleb," she turned to me now, drifting out of her memories, "it wasn't easy. It's hard work being a transfer, particularly from such differing factions, but you can do it. I know you can. You want to know why." I didn't answer but she continued anyway. "It's in your eyes Caleb. I can see it in your eyes: the determination, the want, the thirst but also the loyalty and love. You must never lose that Caleb. You need that loyalty and love from your old faction as well, to help you through the hard times, the loss, the discouragement. That's what will keep you going my boy so never lose it. You must always keep your love and loyalty."

**Apologies for the delay, I was struggling with major writers block but I got there in the end :) Let me know what you think.**

**[Any Whovians, Sherlockians or Wholockians out there, I have started a Doctor Who and Sherlock Crossover called 'Tension in Baker Street' and I would love for you to check it out. Always appreciate comments and opinions.]**


	6. Chapter 6

I managed to deter my host family's snooping with a few remarks of 'exhausted' and 'extra sleep'. I heard Alexander attempt to follow after me to my room but something stopped him, presumably Chelsea, much to my pleasure and I was thankful for the comfort of a warm bed and a long sleep.

The next day was the start of my preparations. I purposely avoided the library (for obvious reasons); instead deciding to make use of Erudite's other magnificent resources. After a few minutes of wandering I came across a room marked 'Chem Lab'. Due to my selfless upbringing I had very little experience in anything that could be self-indulgent and thus was very keen to explore every aspect of life; 'chem' (or chemistry, as I later discovered) seemed like a good place to start.

I entered the room optimistically and walked into cloud of thick, musty fog. It burned my throat and stung my eyes blindingly. I flailed around like a disorientated fool, flinging my arms out in hope of finding something to balance myself on; instead I hit something, hard. My hand crashed into the back of something metallic sending it crashing to the floor with a dramatic clatter, meanwhile I continued to stumble forward, gasp and shrieks creeping through the fog, until I finally latched onto a solid structure. I coughed and spluttered, bent over double and digging my nails into the surprisingly fleshy entity. The fog finally cleared and my vision wobbled into focus, along with a stern face, reddening by the second fit with a furious expression that fired lightning strikes through me. I could practically see his blood boiling, a flinch away from erupting.

"You idiot!" The man shrieked in my face, spit spattered me in the face as I stared, wide eyed and terrified, his white moustache wobbled above his lip. "What do you think you're doing you fool?" The man continued to yell.

"I-I-"

"That experiment took me six _bloody_ months! Who the hell do you think you are?" I straightened up, becoming frighteningly aware of the silent tension in the room and the acidic, bubbling mess that was spread across the floor.

"I'm sorr-"

"Oh you're sorry are you? Well sorry won't get me back those six months will it?" I paused, not knowing how to respond. "What are still doing here you idiot? Get out!"

I tripped back out the door wiping my damp cheeks and let the doors slam shut behind me. I didn't know what to do. My head was still spinning from the fumes and I was in a state of shock. I'd never experienced someone express so much emotion, so much rage before and I quickly realised I never wanted to again. I leant back against the structured building and waited for my heart rate to slow, for my head to clear and to catch my breath that seemed set on dancing just out of reach.

The doors swinging open beside me startled me alert. Thinking it was the enraged man back to yell at me (or worse) I jumped back in alarm. This turned out to be a bad move as all that was behind me was the thick wall of the Chem Lab. My head whipped back and slammed against it provoking stars before my eyes and blackening my vision at the edges. I slid to the hard ground struggling to remain up-right and conscious. As my heart thumped in my head and I became sure I would pass out for first time someone came in to view. The last thing I saw before it all went black was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

**Apologies for the delay...enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Beatrice is poised like a cat ready to strike, hands up to protect her face and her light frame bouncing on the balls of her feet. A crowd surrounds the centred ring including a pair of uninterested looking adults. A boy, at least a foot taller than Beatrice and most likely twice as heavy, chuckles and taunts her, a smirk infesting his face. The ring explodes suddenly into action, Beatrice strikes out first at the boy before being quickly countered by his strength and is thrown to the floor. I let out an involuntary gasp. Beatrice scrambles to her feet with a look of determination that I've never seen in her before. The taller of the adults calls something out and the boy begins to pound Beatrice with powerful calculated movements. She doesn't stand a chance. I lunge forward, intending to interfere but find myself trapped by an invisible wall that keeps me pinned in my birds-eye-view. The boy yanks at Beatrice's hair and punches her in the nose. I let out a cry and pound against the wall as blood drips from my sister's face. I scream and yell and beg and cry but nothing works as I watch my sister get beaten to the floor. Finally, her knees give out and she drops to the ground in an unconscious heap._

I was shook awake by a pair of ice cold hands against my sweaty body. I thrashed out violently, confused and disorientated until a controlled and oddly familiar voice swam into my violent haze.

"Caleb. Caleb. Caleb, calm down. Relax, no one's going to hurt you. Open your eyes Caleb. Caleb, just relax, I'm going to count to three and on three you will open your eyes, understand?" I paused and listened to the voice, still wary and unsure.

"One," I was still confused but the voice seemed to be making sense.

"Two," A lot of sense actually, yeah, the voice was right.

"Three." My eyes snapped open almost involuntarily and the face that greeted me was cold and unexpected.

Jeanine sat back with a look of satisfaction and nodded to a man in a white coat with a clipboard that stood behind her. He left the room without hesitation as I took in my surroundings. The room was small and angular in a symmetrical fashion with four sterile walls, rigid and un-giving. A mirror was set into the white expanse to my left and a solid metal door blocked my exit. The smell that greeted me was neither pleasant nor putrid but instead acted like an odourless blanket engulfing the room. Its presence was clear yet it was indescribably absent. All noise was blocked by those four blank walls that barricaded the room like bodyguards.

Eventually I turned to face the addition I was hoping to avoid. Her face was calm and analytical and though I knew she is attempting patience, I could see her temper wearing clear as she analysed my every move. Her first question was not quite what I expected.

"How many planets are in our solar system?"

"Excuse me?" I eased myself upright, using my elbows, and reached back to stroke the throbbing bulge at the back of my head.

Jeanine stood up casually and began to pace in front of my steel frame bed. She averted her eyes initially before snapping to attention as she spoke. "How many planets Caleb? Just remind me."

"8," I reply uneasily. Generally I would be confident in my answers, but Jeanine's presence has thrown me off guard.

"Name them."

"I'm sorry?" Her response is not a request but a command.

Jeanine stopped pacing and stared me down. In an attempt to keep my composure I dropped my hand, sat up straight and bore into her eyes. I didn't know what it was, but I was going to pass this little test of hers; with flying colours too.

"Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune." I rattled the answers off like an alphabet, never breaking eye contact and without a breath. Jeanine smirked and snapped abruptly out of our trance.

"Very good Mr Prior," the happy-go-lucky expression returned, "or Caleb rather, a doctor will be back shortly to take a full examination. Until then, that green button to your right will call the nurse, red in an emergency. Farewell." She moved steadily to the door and I watched her sceptically.

"Oh! And one more thing Caleb," she popped her head back around the door. A failed attempt to receive a reaction, "twelve fourteens?"

"One Hundred and Sixty Eight."

**Huge apologies for the major delay! With the school term back up and running things got a bit hectic but I will try my best to update whenever possible :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor's examination was brief yet I received no information whatsoever on my medical standing. Not that I needed it; clearly nothing was broken and I presumed my brain was functioning normally, judging from the boredom that tickled at the back of my mind, wriggling further and further forward as the days passed. Confused and sulking I decided to continue my preparations for the upcoming IQ examination, becoming panicked at the realisation of how far behind I would be upon my release. This was easier than expected, I discovered, when I solved the initial problem of supplies. It quickly became evident (after a few extreme requests) that I was to be treated like a VIP and receive whatever I requested as long as it provided no information on my whereabouts or communication.

The only visitors I initially received in the duration of my stay were Jeanine with her daily quizzes and doctor examinations every few days (along with my 'pills'); so when Alexander and his family crept cautiously into my room my heart leapt with excitement and anticipation. _'Maybe I was going home!'_

"Caleb!" Alexander bounded past his parents and into my room before leaping like a gazette onto my surprisingly springy bed. His parents followed cautiously, smiles plastered to their faces like stiches. An awkward pause followed (well, awkward for all those over the age of 10 at least) as they avoided looking at me like a disease. As if the sight of me would strike them down, a bolt of lightning through their lanky bodies. Then again, knowing Jeanine, maybe it would. Alexander began to natter away pointlessly and I tried to draw my attention away from his sceptically cautious parents and focus on his needless rant; the simplest concept in the room.

"…Oh and Abby came by to see if you were ok, but you were sleeping and-"

"Abby? Who's Abby?" I finally tuned into Alexander's rambling, catching him in mid-flight.

"Oh Abby! She's-"

"Abigail Tamworth," Mr Rousche jumped in loudly. Suddenly present and attentive he met my eyes for a brief, suspicious moment before dropping back into his quiet demeanour. Alexander whirled in a confused circle to stare at him, disappointed at not being able to tell the story. "Abigail's a- a-," he scrambled for the appropriate word.

"-A friend," Mrs Rousche remarked, her husband sending her a silent thanks, "She's an Erudite born initiate, said she was present when you injured yourself." The polite correctness of their wording irked me and the blatantly fake smiles sent shivers down my spine. _'It's just so unnatural, something is definitely wrong.'_

It took me a few precious moments for my brain to put two and two together and I jumped to attention when I realised 'Abby' was the girl who'd frightened me. She was _the_ girl. Another moment passed painstakingly and I began to blush at the thought of her seeing me sleep.

'Oh," I finally said, trying desperately to hide my embarrassment, "um, that's nice of her…did she say anything?"

Mr and Mrs Rousche regarded me oddly, but Alexander was more than happy to respond.

"Nope!" His bountiful attitude highly contradicted my plummeting perspective. "Oh yeah! Wait, she did want you to stop by when you were let out, you know to see if you were ok and-"

"Really!" My sudden outburst threw me upright as Mr and Mrs Rousche's confused frowns deepened. I struggled to retain myself and blushed even harder at the obviousness of my growing crush. "Do you think I could head home now? I'm feeling quite alright."

Alexander's parents regarded each other once again and it made me more and more sceptical.

"Please!" Alexander appeared even more eager than I did!

I returned home that day with a loaded tin of pills and strict instructions to 'take it easy'. I was so thankful to be out of that claustrophobic inducing, pit of boredom I celebrated in what appeared the most logical way possible. I visited Abigail Tamworth.


End file.
